Flaming Scars
by Kylie Robbins
Summary: If you had the chance to save a life, would YOU take the hand of a supposedly fictional character?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright, I know, I have bunches of SWAC fics to finish, but this idea struck me, and I can't **_**not**_** write it. I'm using one of two OCs that are gonig to pop up in all kinds of stuff I do. I have no idea how long this is going to be, and nto even necessarily where it's going...But I'm just gonna run with it. =) It's going to suck and be more OOC than you can imagine, but too bad. Oh, and it's going to be Ten. (My favorite Doctor!)**

**And I'm going to give first person a chance. Hooray....**

--

I sat there, the last few minutes of my Russian Lit class, waiting anxiously for the professor to finally set us free.

His voice droned on. The same old monotone he always uses, making the clock hands seem to beat that much slower.

I watch him with intensity. I saw every move his mouth made, waiting for it to form the words 'you may go,' or 'goodbye class.'

He seemed to be getting closer to that moment. Warning us that we really _should_ study for our final.

_Oh right....this is our last class...._Somehow I'd forgotten that while being bored to death. _Just get through this and the final and you can turn your back on the Russians and they're tediously long books..._

I was tapping the toe of my worn out chucks against the floor quietly. I saw his mouth start to form those magical words and time seemed to slow, right on the spot.

_Dammit dammit dammit dammit dammit dammit dammit dammit._

He checked his watch and let out a sigh. He could tell no one was paying attention anymore. We were all dying to get out of there. "Alright, see you all for finals..."

I immediately jumped out of my seat, grabbed my things and rushed to the door.

Of course, the fact that I was anxious to get out of the class wasn't the only reason for my rushing out. I also had to get to work.

--

I rushed in, out of breath, to work and glanced up at the clock. _Dammit..._I was actually five minutes early.

I worked as an orderly in the local hospital: Boston Medical Center. I change the beds, discharge patients, stuff like that. It's not the most exciting job in the world, but the pay is decent. Well...decent enough for a college student anyway...

I took a moment to glance at the wall of _Our Dearly Departed_. It was a bulletin board with pictures of hospital employees that had passed. I only knew two of them, and just barely.

One was a lady who worked in the cafeteria who died in a kitchen fire eighteen months ago. The other was a nurse, five months ago. She had been working the graveyard shift and at two in the morning, right in front of the hospital, her scrubs got lit on fire by her cigarette. _It may be against policy to smoke on the property, but she didn't deserve to die for it..._

As usual, work just droned on. Everything interesting that happened just happened _around_ me. I mean, you meet some interesting people while you're pushing the patients out in the wheelchairs, but that's it. Nothing _exciting_ for me.

Although....on this particular day, I did see something that was..._curious_. Or rather, some_one_.

I was up in the psychiatric ward, changing the bedding in the rooms.

There was this one particular patient that I had gotten to know relatively well. I noticed one day that I never saw anyone coming to visit him, no one in his room besides Dr Carozza, his psychiatrist, a great woman I'd also gotten to know over the course of my few months at the hospital.

It was a shame really. It's always a shame when no one visits a patient, but this was different.

He was a child.

Lonely little Damon MacDonald.

I found out along the way that his parents had died in a house fire two years ago. He was just six.

No one should be left alone like that. Everyone deserves a friend.

And I became that friend for him. He took quite a liking to me. Asked me about school, my..._lack_ of a social life, and just...how I was doing. He was a sweet kid.

Which is why I took an interest when I saw some strange man talking to him in his room.

As I was walking by, I was lucky enough to catch Dr Carozza.

"Doctor...Who's that man talking to Damon? I've never seen him before."

"Some sort of cop. Apparently evidence turned up that suggests his parents' deaths weren't an accident. He needs to ask him questions."

"What? Is he crazy? Doesn't he realize what that could do to him?!"

"Maybe. I would've gone in there with him, but I have to tend to my other patients. He doesn't really trust anyone else. Well...besides you. You can go in there with him if you'd like."

I just nodded, my face straight and walked in.

Damon was facing the window, looking away, to the right of the strange man. He must have heard me walk in though because after not too long, he turned to me, his face brightened up like a light switch had just been turned on. "Kylie!"

"Hey Damon."

I glanced quickly over to the supposed cop and saw what seemed to be a look of relief. As I approached Damon's hospital bed and leaned down to give him a hug, the man spoke to me. "Well hello!" His voice seemed quirky...and chipper. Not quite right for a cop. "I'm...uh, Detective Smith," he told me with an enormous grin on his face in a British accent.

For a very short - almost unnoticeable - moment, he seemed unsure of his own name.

I glanced down to see that he was extending his hand to me. "Uh...umm, Kylie. Nice to meet you."

I was caught off guard, basically dumbfounded by this man's cheery tone and....not-so-detective-like appearance. I mean, what kinf of detective where's chucks and bright blue suit? Or has hair like that?

"He seems a lot cheerier now that you're here. You a...friend?"

"Yeah...Do you mind if I....stay here while you question him? It's just...this is sort of a touchy subject for him, as you can imagine." I looked like the situation was a tad awkward for me, my hand flung back, fiddling with my short, black dyed ponytail, shuffling my shoes against the tile floor. "I just really think he should have someone in here with him."

He gandered at me for a moment, like he was processing something, but for a _very quick_ moment. I'm not even sure he caught it.

"Yeah, sure," he returned with that same toothy grin.

I walked over and sat in the chair next to Damon's bed as he hold my hand. The Detective standing at the foot of the bed, leaning with his hands on the rail.

"So Damon...you notice anything strange the night of the fire? Any weird smell? Any...strange noises?"

"No sir," the kid replied politely. "I just....had a weird dream and woke up in the yard and saw my house on fire."

_Oh my God. He woke up during the fire? Did he...did he hear his parents screams? Is _that_ why he's in here?_

"Huh..." Detective Smith had a thoughtful look on his face before he continued. "That dream - do you remember it? Have you had it since the night of the fire?"

_What? Where is he going with this?_ Despite my doubting the man, I didn't question him. I had this...this gut feeling that he knew what he was doing. That....maybe he could help Damon.

"Sort of..." Damon said in his small voice. "When I have it, I can never remember what actually happened. Just...the feelings from it. I've had it twice since then."

"When?"

"Once about...a year and a half ago, and then again a few months ago."

"And what sort of feeling?"

"I felt...mad. Kind of like someone had been making fun of me, or betrayed me in some way."

I just knew that my face expressed my confusion.

I drew my gaze away from Damon and to the Detective. He looked like he knew something. Like Damon's dream told him something. But I couldn't imagine how that would help the case.

Then suddenly he stood up and his face was back to that overly chipper expression from before. But...something was different. His...his eyes. The smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Thanks for your help Damon. Sleep well, alright?"

Damon just smiled meekly at the man.

"Nice to meet you Kylie." He shot me a slightly less...excited smile than that grin of his. Almost like a smirk, but not entirely, then headed for the door.

Before he left he turned to me and winked, then just skipped off.

I just stood there, mouth agape, blinking in confusion.

"Uhm...uh....sorry Damon, I gotta get back to work. I'll see you on my break though, okay buddy?"

"Great!"

I walked to the door, then turned and leaned on the door frame. "Bye," I said with a small smile and a wave.

"Bye." He managed to muster a smile, but seemed a bit let down at the fact that I had to leave.

--

The rest of my day went off as usual - no strange detectives bothering Damon. On my break I went to visit him, like I said.

When I walked in we exchanged greetings and when I pulled an ice cream cone from behind my back, his face lit up like a Christmas Tree.

We played a few rounds of Go Fish before it was time for me to get back to work. He won two out of three of them, without me even letting him win.

Of course...I'm not really sure how ou can _let_ someone win at Go Fish... It's really more a matter of a luck of the draw... But whatever.

He seemed slightly less let down after I left that time. I guess because I spent my whole break with him, and he got to eat ice cream and play cards instead of get interrogated by some faux-hawked detective.

As I was leaving his room to get back to work, I was stopped by Dr Carozza.

"Kylie, do you have a minute?"

"Uhm...just about. I'm _nearly_ off my break, so I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to make it quick."

"Don't worry, I won't keep you," she said with a chuckle.

"Okay, what's up?"

"I just wanted to thank you for spending time with Damon. As you know, he doesn't have any family, so no one comes to visit him. He only ever really spoke to me, and even then he barely said anything. But when you came along, he really started to open up. I mean, he's still pretty closed off, but a hell of a lot less than he was before. So thanks," She said with a smile, placing her hand warmly on my arm before walking away.

As I continued with my work (which was longer than usual. I had picked up a double shift to help out a friend/co-worker. The extra cash is a nice bonus too...) I kept thinking of what she said. Somehow I had managed to change someone. And I hadn't even thought about it that way. I just thought he should have someone to talk to.

--

I finally got off work at ten thirty at night.

I was yawning quite a bit as I took my usual short cut past the morgue. And that's when I heard a crash. I figured it was just the coroner or some lab tech that dropped something. But then I heard voices.

I inched towards the door, making sure to avoid getting too close to the small window. I put my ear against the door to listen in, barely making any of it out.

At first all I heard was someone muttering through tears. But then I made out what she was saying.

"No! Please, kid, I didn't do anything!! Please don't hurt me!"

There was a pause, like she was waiting for a response. All I could hear was...was wooshing, and crackling.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean anything! It's not my fault!! Please!"

I couldn't bare it. I couldn't just listen to her cry out for who ever it was to stop. I _had_ to help her.

I pushed the door open slowly, peeking around the metal door. The door only open a crack, she glanced over to me.

It hurt to see someone look that helpless. I knew I had to get her out of there. I peeked through the window. I could see the other person who was there with her.

Except...it wasn't a person. All I could see was flames. And they were...moving?

I focused on them more. And the longer I looked at them, the easier it was for me to see a shape.

At the ceter of the flames was the shape of a small human body.

It was moving towards her, slowly moving up its hand and pointing at her.

Something came over me and I swung the door open with all the force I could muster.

Slowly the thing turned towards me. And it seemed almost like it....cocked its head to the side.

And then it started for me.

_Oh crap_. I froze there. I was unable to move, I was so scared.

The woman, who you'd think would've had the common sense to run away...just backed to the counter, her hand to her mouth as she cowered.

I stumbled back, my hands behind me...for support I guess. The door, very slowly, started to swing shut.

And then I felt someone grab my hand.

That jolted me out of my trance of terror and I looked over to my left to see who it was.

"_Run._"

--

**A/N: Alrighty! That's it for chapter one! Hope you guys are liking Kylie. I know I do! And sorry for the lack of physical description on her. I'll go more into in later chapters, I promise!**

**Sorry for any Doctor OOC-ness. For this and in the future.**

**Oh, and so far as the fire thingy, rest assured it's not a corpse on the ground on fire that's...moving. Think of it more like the human torch from Fantastic Four about two feet shorter and with the flames going out about 8 inches from the body itself. And with no distinguishable features...Yeeeeaaaahhh....**

**Any guesses as to what's going on?**

**And the user name? Kylie Robbins? Yeah - the OC's name. Not mine. I'm not doing a self-insertion here.**

**Hope to see some good reviews! And by good, I mean nice and lengthy. I don't care if you flame the crap out of it. I just want to know why.**

**Don't just want to see "Hey. You suck....and so does this." If you don't like it, give me a bloody good reason!! I'll give you a virtual hug for it!! (Besides, if you hate it, you more than likely read it...)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay! Next chappie loves! Fan Fiction is currently down at the moment, so I'm gonna take the time to write this **_**now**_** rather than wait. =) Hope you care enough to carry on!**

**Oh, and I wanted to mention, but forgot to in the last one - lil Damon MacDonald? Yeah, first name is because of YouTube....star, I guess, dFizzy. And MacDonald is David Tennant's original last name. =P**

**Read, Review, & Enjoy!**

**--**

"_Run._" Just one simple word.

I was appalled at this, even though it was the best idea I'd heard...

"No." I stood my ground.

"No, really, you should run."

"Not without her!" I shouted as I gestured to the woman cowering by the counter.

I noticed as I was turning back to look at him that the thing had inched closer.

"Fine! But quickly!"

He had a good point...

"C'mon! Stop standing there!" I motioned for her ot move towards me and she stumbled over to the door. But not without knocking over a metal table with intruments on it straight onto the floor.

I grabbed her hand as soon as it was in reach and was jolted ahead with her behind me.

And even though we were running away from some weird, terrifying flame-monster thing, I found myself...smiling?

Even though I was absolutely scared out of my wits, the rush of it all was the best feeling in the world.

Before I knew it we were off the hospital property, just standing on the sidewalk in the middle of the night.

I looked over to the woman I'd found in the morgue as she was bent over, hands on her knees, panting, trying desperately to catch her breath.

I gave her a weird look. _C'mon lady, it wasn't that bad. Just out the hallway, across the parking lot and across the street._ Although, in her defense, she was probably more than a little terrified. Something _was_ just trying to kill her...

She straightened up, her breathing closer to normal. He mascara and tear streaked face red, but more at ease now.

"Oh my God! Thankyou!! You saved my life!!"

"Don't mention it..." I muttered.

"My name's Dr Patanjali. Osaka Patanjali, Medical Examiner."

_Alright...that explains the exotic look. Part Indian, part Japanese? Ho-kay then..._

"Umm....that's great and all. But....don't you think you should get going? We can save introductions till later...Where's your car?"

"Don't have one. I walk to work. Better for the environment, better for me."

"Alright then. Umm...You might want to take a cab though...not too sure walking would be safe..."

"Alright. Thankyou again." She flashed me a smile and walked a few feet off, dialing her phone for a cab as sh walked into the Dunkin Donuts a few feet from where we were standing.

I smiled back, even though she'd already walked away, then started walking in the opposite direction when something caught my eye.

In front of one of the buildings less than half a block away, was a...blue box.

I know this route like the back of my hand. I'd _never_ seen that there before.

Then I saw someone slip into it. I quickened my pace to a jog. When I finally reached the box the door was left ajar. Before investigating further, I looked at the box in closer detail.

"Police public call box..." I muttered to myself as I gently touched the wooden panel of the door.

_This just can't be right..._

My curiosity piqued more than ever, I slowly pushed open the wooden door. I was overly aware of the feel of the door, the creaking it made, the cool wind blowing my bangs over to the left side of my face, the dim streetlights, and the ever-present sounds of Boston traffic in the distance.

I looked down at my feet and stepped in.

When I looked up, I practically passed out.

"I thought you might come...You might want to close your mouth by the way."

I did as he said and just blinked as I looked at my surroundings.

"Yeah...it's--"

"Bigger on the inside...trans-dimensional engineering, I know."

"What?"

"Police box that's bigger on the inside? Eccentric guy who seems to like running and saving the day? It just...figures."

"Anyways...this is called the TARDIS. It stands for--"

"Time and Relative Dimension in Space..." I mumble half-mindedly. "You're name isn't Smith. And you're no Detective."

"Yeah...I'm not. My name is the Doctor."

"No it's not."

"Yeah...most people don't accept that as an answer. Not what you people consider a 'proper name.'"

"No. As a name, it's fine," I waved off as I walked further, glancing around me, not beleiving any of it. "It's just that...you can't be the Doctor."

"...Why not?"

"Because. You don't exist. You're just a fictional character the BBC came up with."

He just stared at me, confused. About as confused as I probably looked.

"TARDIS in the shape of an old police box? Piloted by the Doctor? What? Are you...are you a Time Lord from Gallifrey? Travelling the Universe...sort of by yourself because your entire race got wiped out in the time war? Are you a little older than nine hundred?"

He gaped at me. By the look on his face I was starting to think that maybe he wasn't pulling my leg. Maybe he really _was_ the Doctor - the supposed 'fictional' character.

"How...how do you know all of this?!"

"Umm...Honestly? From where I'm standing, you've got more explaining than I do. Like explaining how you exist! How I'm standing here talking to you! But...that can all wait till later...first I'd like you to explain to me what the hell that THING that just tried to KILL ME was!!!"

Yeah...I sort of flipped out a bit. Understandable though, no?

"That? Well...I don't know."

I stood there, hands on my hips, angry look on my face. "You...don't...know?!"

"Nope."

"Great...well? What are we waiting for?"

"Uh...what?"

"Don't give me 'what.' We've got to figure out what that thing is!" I beemed at him.

He stalled for a second then returned my excited grin. "Brilliant!"

My blushed and looked down for a moment.

"Okay, so...all that I know is that this thing is in some sort of humanoid form, about the size of a child. It moves slowly and either cant, or desn't _want_ to leave the hospital. And...the way that Osaka was pleading with it...I _think_ it is out for revenge. She said that she was sorry. And that she didn't mean anything, and that it wasn't her fault. She made it seem like she knew _why_ it was after her. So what do you know Mr Genious Man?"

He chuckled a bit then was about to speak, but I realized something and cut him off.

"Wait...what were you doing talking to Damon this afternoon? Does he....Do you think he has something to do with this?"

He looked away for a moment and sighed. "I'm sorry. But....I think Damon has something to do with the killings."

"Wait! Killings?! It was just after Osaka and it didn't get her. You think it's been here before? And...and killed?"

"Yes. It would've looked like they died in fires."

I thought back and remembered the memoriam wall. The kitchen lady - she died in a kitchen fire. And the nurse burned because her cigarette supposedly caught her scrubs on fire.

I stumbled back a bit. "Shit."

I was silent for a moment, as was he.

"But...how do you know?"

He pulled out some...device from his pocket. "It gives off a signal. That I can pick up with this. I've been tracking it."

I stared at him. Not like I was confused about the device. More like devastated - urging him to go on.

"The first instance was about two years ago. Then eighteen months ago. Then five months. And tonight."

"The house fire..." I muttered under my breath. I felt a pit in my stomach.

_Oh God...But..._

"Wait...what makes you think it has to do with Damon? What did the nurse and kitchen worker have to do with him? I mean, just because they were in the same hospital doesn't mean anything."

"Because...the signal's strongest around him."

I snapped back to action mode. This thing might want to hurt Damon. I _had_ to do something. "The morning. We'll talk to Damon in the morning, see if he knew those two women."

"We?"

"Yes we! You dragged me into this...quite literally," I mumbled the last bit, but was pretty sure he heard it anyway. "And there's no way I'm letting _you_ talk to him again without me there. You'll scare the crap out of him!!"

"Alright then. I guess _we_ will talk to him."

In all the excitement, my body must've forgotten that it's been up since five thirty in the morning, and that it was now around eleven at night. I tried my hardest to stifle my yawn but was unable.

"Tired?"

"No, I'm yawning for fun." And to top it all off, I ended off yawning the last word.

"Right. Better get you home then. Allons-y!"

--

**A/N: Well, that was fun! AND I'm already working on Chapter 3!! Gah! This is so much fun! BUT I'm gonna go to bed now. You know, three thirty AM and all....**

**Please review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sort of loving this. I feel it has **_**great**_** potential!**

**Read, review, & enjoy!**

--

_In all the excitement, my body must've forgotten that it's been up since five thirty in the morning, and that it was now around eleven at night. I tried my hardest to stifle my yawn but was unable._

_"Tired?"_

_"No, I'm yawning for fun." And to top it all off, I ended off yawning the last word._

_"Right. Better get you home then. Allons-y!"_

I smiled at him as he fiddled with the controls, staring at them intently.

"You...don't know where I live..."

His eyes shifted from side to side. "Good point...Couldn't lend us a hand, could you?"

I rolled my eyes and couldn't help but smile at him.

I told him where and in no time at all, I was able to walk out the TARDIS door, right into my living room.

--

I had a surprisingly nice set up. Especially considering the fact that I was in college, paying for a two bedroom apartment on an orderly's salary.

I stepped out and turned around once my feet hit the floor.

"Well?" He was standing by the console, fiddling with the controls.

"What?"

I sighed. "You're not gonna go taking off in your little space ship....time machine..." I thought for a moment and just gave up. "...And just leave me here." It wasn't a question. And it wasn't a statement of surprise. It came off as an order. "Besides...Time Lord's gotta sleep sometime? Right?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, I was already back in the TARDIS and pulling him by the wrist out the door.

"Sleep in the guest room. Damon will be up tomorrow around eight in the morning. We can leave then. I'm sure as hell not sleeping in this apartment alone after finding out that all those big alien baddies are real. By the end of the night I'd end up needing to be a patient in Damon's ward - not an orderly."

He blinked at me then let a small smile pass his lips. _What? How is that amusing? I'm completely serious!_

Then his face spread into that huge, toothy grin he'd flashed a few times back in Damon's room. "Okay. I guess that makes sense."

Then he trotted off into the guest room and began closing the door but stopped....because I slammed my hand against it and didn't really give him a choice not to...

"And don't think that you can just wait till I fall asleep and take off in the TARDIS! I'm a light sleeper," I warned while wagging my finger at him.

He agreed (though seemingly a bit reluctant...) and I finally proceeded to my room.

Of course, had he stepped foot in _there_ instead of my guest room, which was a nice layout of black and blood red, he would have no doubt in his mind that I really _was_ a fan of some BBC sci fi show with an eccentric time traveler and the like.

You see, I would be what's known as a nerd. A science fiction nerd. And...and comic books.

You step foot in my room, you immediately get...basically whacked over the head with a bat with the whole nerd memorabilia thing....All over my walls are posters for various sci fi movies, tv shows, and super heroes. Along with a couple of bands...Also, on my dresser and the one shelf I have on one of my walls are various action figures and collectible figurines. On my book shelf, there are sci-fi classics along with novel adaptations of various tv shows and movies. Even my trash can was an R2-D2. Oh, and I had a plush Ewok sitting on my bed.

Although, if you looked past all of the...well, nerd stuff, it was basically the same as the guest room. Blood red and black, in a rather tasteful layout.

I took out my pony tail and fluffed out my hair with my hands before brushing it out. I kicked off my neon orange Chucks and stripped off my leather jacket and scrubs and pulled on a nightgown.

It was silk. And coral.

Yeah...my pajamas really contradict my day clothes...

After I was in my pajamas, I pulled back the covers and collapsed onto my bed.

I fell asleep almost immediately after my head hit the pillow.

--

I woke up, clutching my chest, sweating, and breathing heavily.

_Shit...another nightmare..._

Knowing it would take me a while to get back to sleep, I climbed out of bed.

To my pleasant surprise, the TARDIS was still there, sitting safely in my living room. Just to make sure though...

I sighed, a small smile on my face as I saw him there in the guest room, sleeping peacefully.

I couldn't be entirely sure that he hadn't taken off while I was still asleep, but he was there when I woke up - even in the middle of the night - and that's what really mattered to me.

I walked tiredly over to my kitchen and pulled the loaf of wheat bread out of my bread box, putting two slices in the toaster. After putting the rest of the bread away, I walked over to my dark-wood-front fridge and pulled out the Country Crock spread.

After this little snack, I was sure that I would sleep well.

For some reason, toast tends to make me sleepy. Don't ask me why, I couldn't tell you. It just does.

The toast popped out of the toaster and I reached up, on my toes to grab a plate, when I heard shuffling behind me.

I turned around slowly and immediately relaxed when I saw it was just the Doctor, rubbing the back of his head and yawning, his hair all limp and looking like...well, he just woke up. But I tensed back up when I realized what I was wearing - a nightgown that barely went past my ass. And I'd really rather the Doctor not see my underwear - cotton-candy-pink boy shorts with fluffy little sheep on the ass...

Of course the thought of how awkward that might be was thrown out of my mind once I realized what _he_ was wearing.

A white t-shirt and blue, cotton men's pajama pants with lighter blue vertical stripes running down them.

"...Where'd you get the jammies?"

"TARDIS wardrobe. Why?"

"I dunno...guess I didn't think of that. I mean, you have to admit, from my point of view, it's a little weird to see you in random jammies."

He gave me a face that basically said, "Yeah, good point."

Of course it took me till then to realize I still hadn't grabbed a plate. And they were on the top shelf of my cabinet. _Which means we're back to the whole hey look a sheep problem if you know what I mean._

_Although...he's pretty tall..._

"Hey...um...I don't suppose you'd mind getting me a plate? They're on the top shelf and," Cue the nervous giggles... "I can't reach," I said with a sheepish smile.

"Sure." He walked over into my small kitchen. He was standing barely inches away from me, and as he reached up to grab the lpate, I couldn't help but take in his scent.

And cue the swooning at, like, 3 AM in a kitchen over an alien with a time machine..._Damn alien pheromones..._

"Here you go," he handed me the plate with a smile. _Oh thankyou God...Nothing like...ceramic eating ware to snap you back to reality..._

I quickly buttered my toast, put it on the plate and made my way to my table.

"Umm....you want anything?"

"I'd kind of like to know why you're up at 3 AM eating toast."

"Had a nightmare. Toast helps me sleep."

He opened his mouth, most likely to ask why, but I cut him off. "Yeah, I don't know. It just does. What are you doing up?" I asked in a mock accusing tone while making a weird curious face...

"You keep asking me these questions. You got up first - you're not the only one who's a light sleeper, you know. And you were commenting on what I was wearing, while you're wearing a short pink night gown..."

Like the mature adult that I always am, I stuck my tongue out at him and took a bite out of my toast.

"It's coral. And what's wrong with it? I thought it looked cute..."

"Just a bit...different."

"Now, you sure you don't want anything?"

He nodded and smiled.

"Kay. Suit yourself," I said as I took the last bite out of my toast.

I yawned and stretched my arms straight over my head before walking back to my kitchen to put the plate in the dishwasher.

"You gonna be able to get back to sleep?"

"So long as you're not shuffling around out here..."

I chuckled and started for my room. "Don't plan on it," I smiled. I reached my room, walked inside and stood behind the door, leaning my head to the side to see into the rest of my apartment, speaking softly to him as he walked to the guest room. "See you in the morning."

"Night," he yawned.

I yawned and shuffled back to my bed, half asleep.

Once again I fell asleep pretty damn quickly, _and_ with a smile on my face.

I had a few different dreams before I woke up, but didn't really remember any of them. All I know is that they were pleasant.

--

**A/N: Alright, that's chapter 3!! Cute, no?**

**I liked it...**

**Next chapter they get up and go talk to Damon. =)**


End file.
